villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Leprechaun Lingonut
Leprechaun Lingonut is a one-time villain from the 2016 reboot of the Cartoon Network animated series The Powerpuff Girls, only appearing in the episode "Checkin' Out". He is a leprechaun cereal mascot of his own eponymous brand of cereal. Bubbles imagined him as a real person, who became her friend but then became her enemy in a fit of petty jealousy. Biography Bubbles went to the grocery store to buy some cereal. Blossom told her that she could only choose one cereal and it was very important that she chose the right one. While looking through all the options, Bubbles had a lot of trouble making the right decision. It also did not help that the fate of the world rested in her hands, what with the Hungry Alien planning to destroy them if he did not get his delicious dinner. While pondering which cereal box to choose, Bubbles started imagining all of the cereal mascots coming to life. One of the cereal mascots was Leprechaun Lingonut of the eponymous brand of cereal. Leprechaun Lingonut lept out of the cereal box and happily told her that he would make a wonderful cereal for her, as he did a little Irish jig. Bubbles had lots of fun, making her decision, once she began partying with all of the cereal mascots and having a great time, making friends with them. Eventually, after enough partying, Bubbles had to make a decision and it was not easy, given how much the other cereal mascots were pressuring her to do so. "Pick me! Pick me!", they all said, to no avail. Bubbles still could not make up her mind. "Choose all of us!" they offered, but Bubbles sadly told them that Blossom only allowed her to choose one. Every cereal mascot went right back to begging "Pick me! Pick me!" Bubbles finally chose Cherry Chimpanzee, which angered every other mascot. In an awkward and instant shift of tone, every mascot turned on her and chastised her for not picking them. Leprechaun Lingonut got extremely pissed off at her and turned into a crazy psycho, who told the other rejected cereal mascots "Let's destroy that little brat!" and they all chased her down to destroy her as well as Cherry Chimpanzee. Leprechaun Lingonut, along with all the other cereal mascots cornered Bubbles and prepared to attack her but Cherry Chimpanzee showed Bubbles a hose, that sprayed out milk. Bubbles used the milk hose to blast all of the cereal mascots. Upon being squirted with milk, all of the cereal mascots melted to oblivion. As Leprechaun Lingonut slowly started melted, he sighed and said "Oh, sweet relief.", meaning that he was happy with the fact that he was dying and must have been a bit suicidal, explaining his reasons for wanting to be eaten by an alien. However, this was all happening in Bubbles' imagination. In real life, she just took a bunch of milk and started dumping it all over the cereal boxes, which led to her getting promptly kicked out, without any cereal at all. Trivia *He is a parody of the cereal mascot Lucky the Leprechaun of Lucky Charms. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Magic Category:Male Category:Envious Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Goblins